Blizzard
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: It's their first Hogsmeade trip and they are without Harry.What could ever come of this? A missing moment from PoA. sweet yet somehow sad. RHr. R&R!


**Disclaimer**: I own everything you see! I am God! You shell obey me and worship me!:::::sigh:::: How I wish it was the truth…

**A/N: **In my other fic _"In The Hands Of Fate"_ (it will be nice if you take a glance) I focused on Harry and Mor (my own fictional character) relationship and though I had paired Ron and Hermione I feel like I neglected them, and then the other day while I was reading PoA a thought came to me about what really went on the first time Ron and Hermione explored Hogsmeade without Harry that Halloween together. Now since lovely Joanne hasn't wrote anything about it, I did! And I think I did justice with them.

So without further ado here is the fic!

**BLIZZARD**

It was finally Halloween and Ron couldn't be more excited then he already was. It wasn't because of the special meaning this day hold and it wasn't because he got to finally go to Hogsmeade. No, it was because he got to do it with Hermione.

Yes, know-it-all, bookworm, bossy, Hermione Granger.

Being thirteen doesn't mean he was blind; Ron knew and understood perfectly why he insisted on fighting with her, it was as a result of seeing her after she got back from France this summer and she was blossoming and radiating with beauty. Only time will tale when will other boys start notice the witch and not the witch's reputation.

"Ron? Are you feeling alright?" her concerned voice startled him from his reverie and he looked around to see were he was.

"Me? Of course! Why wouldn't I be alright?" Hermione considered him for a moment then smiled a small smile. "You were gazing at the air and your mouth was slightly open."

"In other words I looked like a fish." He crooked his now all too familiar lopsided smile and Hermione laughed.

"I can't believe professor McGonagall hasn't allowed Harry to join us."

"Yeah, me too." They reached the castle's big gates and the small town of Hogsmeade revealed to their eyes.

"Oh Ron! It's so beautiful. Don't you just love how it looks from here?"

"I adore it." he trailed off as he gazed at her smiling face as she viewed the small town.

"Let's go!" she grabbed his hand pulled him so he could go faster, Ron noted to himself to tell her sometime perhaps when they'll be older, how her petit and delicate hand fits his perfectly.

"Where should we go first?" Hermione asked her cheeks a tad rosy for the wind; it looked like it might rain soon.

"How 'bout we go to Huneydukes to explore the goods and we'll see from there?" at first he thought she might burst at him for thinking about candies but to his utter surprise she grinned and her eyes were full of joy.

"I thought you'd never ask! I've been waiting to see the sweet shop since you told me about it at the Leaky Cauldron."

"You were? I thought you'd want to go to the post office first or at list to the Shirking Shack, history and all."

"Just so you know, Ronald, I do have a weak spot for sweets, being daughter for two dentists makes you a real wimp for candy." And she again grabbed his hand and opened the front door to the candy store.

The sight of inside of the store was breathtaking as Ron observed it all in. To his left he saw jars by jars of colorful jelly beans and on the high shelves was lines of tempting chocolates, to his right were mountains of sugar quills, acid pops, paper imps and fizzing whizzbees. But all of a sudden his observing stopped as he looked at Hermione's face expression, her eyes sparkled and her smile made her look radiate with warm.

"I don't know what to try first!" she gasped with excitement, "Just to think I can have only a little of it all."

"You could have it all one day."

"How could I?"

"I'll buy this place for you when were older and you can all candies all the time." Ron felt his ears redden and hoped that Hermione won't laugh at him or at what he just said.

"Really, Ron, you promise?"

"Yes I do." Then Hermione flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. Her hair smelled like apples and it felt soft as he caressed her curls.

"Pick your favorites and some for Harry and I'll pay for it this time." He whispered soothingly in her ear.

"Can you afford it, Ron?" she faced still not letting go of him. "I mean, do you have enough money with you?"

"I saved some, during the summer. Also mum and dad gave me extra allowance this summer for saving Ginny and with dad wining the Daily Prophet draw, the allowed me to have a few more gallons and sickles."

"Alright, but only if you let me buy you something to drink at the pub." She insisted.

"Fine." Ron paid for the three bags and they were out of the shop only to find that it began to rain, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her quickly to the first store he could enter.

"You surprise sometimes." Hermione declared as they began to move around the store.

"Why are you saying something like that?"

"First the candies, then this." He looked around him and saw that he was standing in the middle of a book store, and then his gaze rested on his and Hermione entwined hands.

"Let's look around?" he offered and Hermione accepted gladly, they walked around, in the end Hermione bought a book. It was still raining only heavier then before and mud was everywhere.

"I think we should get back inside the store!" said Hermione loudly as a thunder rolled.

"No! Let's just wait in there, because we interrupt people to enter the store!" Ron responded and pointed at a small roofed alley. Hermione nodded and they both sprinted over the alley trying not to slip in the mud and puddles.

"We made it safely." Hermione breath was unstable and she had a faint blush on her cheeks both from the run and from the cold, small rain drops were caught in her hair. "Ron you're soaking wet. Here let me warm you up a little." She took his hand that laid in hers and began to rub it to produce heat.

"Hermione, you're freezing. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Don't bother Ron, I'm fine." But to her defeat her body shivered at the exact same moment, and Ron smirked at her. "Just do the same thing I do on you but on me." She bossed him, this time he didn't care.

He felt heat building up inside him and around him, it was quite strange considering the fact that it was storming all around them and that the roof was leaking on them.

"Are you warm yet?" Hermione asked and he saw cold haze coming out of her mouth.

"I am but you're not. Come a little closer." Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "I won't bite." She smiled and moved closer, so close that Ron had to warp his arms around her.

"Is that Okay?"

"Absolutely perfect."

Ron smiled to himself and noted to himself again to tell her when they'll be older, how perfect her body fits his.

"Ron?"

"Um Yes?"

"Thank you for everything."

"You wroth everything." He didn't know why but it slipped away out of his mouth, he could feel Hermione body stiffen in his arms and slowly pulling away. But then she stopped as she was face to face with him.

"Do you really think so?" her cheeks were scarlet as his hair and her eyes glisten in a way that Ron was never familiar with. It was love.

"Yes I do." Next thing he knew Hermione's lips were on his, soft and gentle. It lasted maybe a second, but to him it seemed like forever.

As quickly as it began, it ended. Too soon, they both knew and accepted it.

They stared at each other for a couple of long minutes before the parted their bodies. The rain has already stopped and a cold wind was blowing although the sun came behind the grey clouds. They walked hand in hand out of the alley over to The Three Broomsticks.

As they walked back to the castle their hands were at the sides of their bodies, they both agreed, although not in words, that they had to be there for Harry for the time being and that when they'll be older they pick up from where they left.

That night before she fall asleep Hermione noted herself to tell Ron perhaps when they'll be older, how perfect his lips felt on hers.

* * *

A/N: I know it's fluffy and all but I think it's cute and sort of sad. Please Review and send feedbacks. 

_**SnowFlakeGinny : -) **_


End file.
